Un demonio y una ¿humana?
by ISHI-DRA
Summary: Seguía completamente mojado y sin pensarlo rápidamente llegó hasta a donde estaba su espada, con una sola mano la tomó, sus sentidos fueron invadidos por un peculiar esencia, de su boca una especie de gruñido brotó… Mía .
1. Chapter 1

Bueno pues como ya saben los personajes que aqui aparecen son de Rumiko y no mios.

Hola pues he aqui otro fic, no sé que tan largo vaya a ser, puede ser corto, espero que les guste. Nota: este capitulo puede estar sujeto a cambios para hacerlo one shot, o no eso depende de los reviews, gracias.

* * *

Dentro del inmenso bosque formado de grandes e imponentes árboles, una joven de cabellos oscuros y revueltos caminaba perdida en sus pensamientos, sin percatarme que el ocaso del sol marcaba la llegada de la noche, y que pronto esta cubriría todo. No debería preocuparme por caminar por las tierras de mi padre, pero si por salir de ellas y entrar en otras sin darme cuenta.

Fue entonces hasta que el último rayo de sol murió y el manto nocturno cubrió todo que me di cuenta de la situación, también me percaté que no estaba del todo sola. Había sido entrenada por mi abuela Kaede y la sacerdotisa Kikyo, algo que había aprendido era a distinguir el aura de los demonios y de los humanos, inmediatamente supe que quien me seguía era un demonio, aún se encontraba bastante lejos de ella pero no por mucho tiempo, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse tenía que encontrar una salida rápidamente, nunca había hecho frente a un demonio, así que no tenía la mas mínima idea de que hacer.

Comencé a correr, internándome más todavía, el demonio ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos, me gritaba una serie de cosas, que si me iba a comer, pero antes se iba a divertir conmigo y después me iba a hacer sufrir, como si divertirse conmigo no implicara sufrimiento alguno de mi parte. De pronto delante de mí, vi algo que me ayudaría a enfrentarme a ese demonio, era una espada, la tomé con las dos manos y sentí que provenía de ella una gran energía, era un arma sobre humana, quizá de un demonio, no me importó lo único que yo quería en ese momento era sobrevivir.

Mi padre se encargó de darme algunas lecciones con armas para defenderme si algún día lo necesitaba, según mi abuela y la sacerdotisa Kikyo eso no era importante ya que yo tenía un gran poder como sacerdotisa y con eso sería más que suficiente. Sin embargo al tener que enfrentarme a un demonio no pensé en aquello, estaba completamente desesperada, aturdida como para ponerme a planear algo, intenté calmarme y pensar mas claramente las cosas y ver la situación, lo únicamente claro que tenía era sobrevivir, y para eso pelearía por ello.

Tenía miedo, mis manos se aferraron a la espada, una cosa era saber utilizar las armas y otra muy distinta que tu vida dependa de ello. Un hedor nauseabundo llegó hasta mi, imaginé que aquella bestia estaba muy cerca de mi, volteé supuestamente a esperar al demonio, lo que no fue necesario, de un brinco llegaría a donde yo estaba y con sus enormes garras y su boca asquerosa llena de afilados colmillos me haría pedazos, instintivamente levante la espada y la agité en el aire, en un instante todo cambió, una extraordinaria energía salió de la espada y de mí hacia el demonio, destruyéndolo completamente.

Pasaron varios segundos y yo seguía ahí parada respirando agitadamente y completamente atónita a lo que había sucedido, no entendía nada, lo único que hice fue soltar la espada salir corriendo por donde creía que había llegado hasta aquel sitio. Era ya muy tarde cuando llegué a palacio, todo el mundo estaba vuelto loco buscándome. Di las explicaciones necesarias y me fui a mi cuarto a descansar. Aquel acontecimiento había marcado para siempre mi futuro.

---------------------------------------------------------

En las aguas en calma de un lago, cubiertas por la oscuridad de la noche, un hombre emergía de ellas completamente desnudo, erguido en plenitud se apreciaba que su cuerpo era atlético, brazos, pecho, abdomen, su estrecha cadera y piernas perfectamente marcadas, la fuerza, el arrojo y la determinación estaban presentes en su cuerpo y actitud. Sus manos largas, acompañadas por unas largas uñas, que hacían que aquellas manos se asemejaran mas a unas garras, fuertes y poderosas que podrían tener en su mano al mundo sin siquiera un esfuerzo y hacer con el lo que quisiera.

Su inmutable rostro era sencillamente perfecto adornado por un par de enigmáticos ojos expresaban el frío, el frío y el encanto de un metal dorado; una extraña marca de luna creciente marcaba su frente, un par de moradas marcas adornaban cada una de sus mejillas. Su largo, sedoso y plateado cabello llegaba más abajo de aquel perfecto firme par de glúteos. Sin duda alguna era digno de tal perfección, era tambienabsolutamente fascinante.

Había percibido el despliegue de una poderosa aura que así como empezó terminó en cuestión de instantes, cerca de donde había dejado su armadura y ropas, su olfato percibió el desagradable olor de un demonio y de una ...¿humana?

Seguía completamente mojado y sin pensarlo rápidamente se dirigió hasta ese lugar, encontró su ropa tal y donde las había dejado, algunos árboles lastimados o completamente destruidos, algunos restos de demonio, de la humana no quedaba ningún rastro. Su rostro expresó molestia y enojo cuando encontró su espada unos metros más allá de donde la había dejado, esto lo desconcertó por completo, simplemente no era posible que alguien que no fuera él pudiera siquiera atreverse a tocarla. Llegó a donde estaba su espada, con una sola mano la tomó, ésta palpito en su mano reconociendo a su dueño; sus sentidos fueron invadidos por un peculiar esencia, de su boca una especie de gruñido brotó…

- Mía -.


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaaaaaa, pues he aqui otro capitulo de esta historia, es cortito pero espero que les guste.

* * *

Capitulo 2

Hacia varias horas que la oscuridad de la noche atrapaba en ella a los seres diurnos sometiéndolos a un bien merecido descanso. A las puertas de una enorme muralla custodiada por acorazados guardias en armadura de samurai que se ocupaban de proteger de los ataques intrusos el hermoso e imponente castillo del Rey Hisato Higurashi, una sucia joven, con la ropa hecha un desastre, cayó ante ellas reflejando en su rostro gran fatiga y cansancio.

- Pero mira nada más que tenemos aquí, una sucia mujerzuela – dijo uno de los dos guardias apostados en la entrada dirigièndose a su compañero, el aludido miró con detenimiento.

- Eres tan ciego como un topo, bruto que no ves las ropas finas de la joven – se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos – es la princesa, da aviso – y sin perder ni un segundo entró con ella a palacio, justo a la mitad de la extensa explanada que separaba al castillo de la muralla un gallardo joven de piel almendrada, de ojos celestes y larga cabellera negra se acercaba al soldado rápidamente.

- ¿Cómo la encontraron¿Dónde estaba¿Por qué viene así¿Qué le pasó! -

El soldado no pudo responder a ninguna de las preguntas del muchacho, este tomó a la mujer de en sus brazos y la llevó al interior del castillo. Un par de oscuros ojos se abrieron y con la escasa luz que había vislumbro el rostro perfecto del muchacho, mientras se acomodaba aferrándose a él, escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho, al fin se sentía segura.

- Al fin despiertas -

- ¿Qué sucedió?- dijo una mujer de edad avanzada corriendo a su encuentro, detrás de ella varias personas se acercaron.

- No lo sé, vamos a dentro para que nos cuente todo -

- Pero… ¿está bien?-

- Sí, estoy bien – murmuró, sólo para el joven que la cargaba.

Entraron en la habitación de la muchacha, el la depositó suavemente en el futón, ella sin soltarlo de su abrazo lo miró, su rostro mostraba miedo y sus ojos amenazaban con llorar.

- Tenía mucho miedo, me quería matar, tenía dientes, era enorme, no sé qué sucedió de pronto voló en mil pedazos…- lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y sollozos de su boca.

- Tranquila ya pasó todo yo estoy contigo. Traigan té y déjenos solos, Kaede te puedes quedar, te necesita – Las demás personas en su mayoría sirvientes abandonaron la habitación y fueron por lo que se les pedía, solo una persona permaneció cerca sin ser vista.

- Aome mi niña ¿que sucedió? –

La joven relató lo sucedido tratando de no omitir detalle alguno, el muchacho y la anciana no salían de la sorpresa que el relato encerraba, sin embargo, ella no lo notó. De pronto, la persona que se hallaba cerca de la habitación abandonó el lugar rápidamente. Un sirviente los interrumpió pues el té había llegado y se dedicó a servirlo mientras el silencio se hizo presente; a un gesto de la anciana abandono la habitación. Aome tomó el té, y se sintió reconfortada.

- Mañana hablaremos nuevamente de todo esto ya que estés mas tranquila. –

El muchacho dejó la habitación, las dos mujeres mantuvieron una corta plática porque la rendida joven cayó en un profundo sueño.

- Oh mi niña de ahora en adelante tu vida será más complicada de lo que esperabas.

----------------------------------

Las ropas cubrieron su desnudez; la curiosidad por conocer a la que había osado tomar su arma y entrar y salir de sus tierras como si nada lo estaba molestando bastante, y guiado por el olfato emprendió el camino sin ningún apuro. Mientras caminaba algo había comenzado a molestarle, era absolutamente conocido por él, sin embargo, algo le incomodaba aún más, el olor de la mujer no le molestaba, no así el del resto de su especie, y ese repugnante peste se hacia cada vez más fuerte, pero de entre aquellos podía distinguir perfectamente el aroma de ella.

Un extenso valle se abrió delante de él, su mirada observó detenidamente los detalles, había sembradíos viviendas, senderos por aquí y acullá, a esas horas todo se encontraba en perfecta calma. Una construcción mucho más lujosa se levantaba, dominando todo el valle. Imperceptible como el murmullo del viento, veloz como un rayo atravesó la pequeña aldea, deteniéndose a distancia prudente amurallado palacio.

No había viento, ni había llovido por lo que la esencia de la muchacha todavía era fácilmente perceptible él, y este le decía que se encontraba dentro de palacio, permaneció pensativo unos cuantos minutos observando el castillo. Había encontrado lo que estaba buscando, con eso era suficiente después reclamaría por lo que era suyo.

----------------------------------

- Es momento de comenzar a mover las piezas.

* * *

Holaaaa, pues gracias a todas las personas que escribieron reviews, me gustó mucho recibirlos jijijijiiji, espero que esta vez ya no me regañen, se que me tardé pero heme aqui.

Espero sus comentarios acerca de como va evolucionando esta historia, si les late y que esperan u lo que quieran poner, sale se cuidan, bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno pues como ya saben los personajes que aqui aparecen son de Rumiko y no mios.**

* * *

Capitulo 3

- Es momento de comenzar a mover las piezas.

En un exquisito y enorme jardín, adornado de las más bellas flores, orquídeas, azucenas entre otras, custodiado por firmes, enormes, fuertes y frondosos árboles, la figura de un ser de plateada cabellera caminaba pausadamente, como cuidando de no distraerse de aquello que lo tenía ensimismado.

Una niña, mejor dicho una joven, en fin una niña para él, era la que había tenido un despliegue de enorme poder, a caso era la persona que había estado esperando todo este tiempo, una enclenque jovencita, una apestosa y desagradable humana, esa maldita raza que tanto odiaba.

Jamás un humano había podido llevar a cabo esa clase de acciones. Esa raza era inútil, insignificante, nunca se habían escuchado historias de seres poderosos pertenecientes a esa especie. Era simplemente suya, no había duda, siempre le había sido fiel, en el mundo no había otro ser capaz de tomarla¡Eso tenía que ser mentira, no podía ser verdad, y mucho menos un ser de clase inferior, y peor aún una hembra…….efectivamente aquel chisme familiar parecía tener su parte verdadera, pero tendría que corroborarlo por si mismo, para eso tendría que mandar a su ayudante a cumplir una significante tarea, no confiaría en nadie más, esperaba que ya se hubiese marchado…

- ¿En qué piensas?  
- No es de tu incumbencia, deja de hacer preguntas tontas y retírate, tienes mucho por hacer todavía. - Los pensamientos del youkai fueron abruptamente interrumpidos y aquello le había molestado, y eso no era bueno.

- Eres un maldito -

El hombre no dijo nada, en su rostro continuó totalmente impávido, ni siquiera una mueca de desprecio o molestia lo alteraron. La mujer dio media vuelta y se retiró. Lo despreciaba más que a cualquier persona que hubiese conocido, pero no tenía otra opción más que hacer lo que él quería.

La única manera de tener un poco de paz era obedeciéndolo, pero tampoco es que sufriera mucho, y lo sabía perfectamente. Había estado con él el tiempo suficiente para conocerlo, siempre tratándola con desprecio, si le debía la vida, eso era cierto, y él se aprovechaba de eso. La mujer se retiró el lugar maldiciéndole.

Habiéndose desecho de la molesta presencia de aquella mujer, sus pensamientos volvieron a él, aquella condenada historia para cachorros, historia fantástica, donde dos seres poderosos se enfrentaban mortalmente con el fin de obtenerla, obtenerla a ella, la mejor arma jamás forjada, pero acaso………

- Pero amo, no me puede pedir eso. – un ser de aspecto verduzco e insignificante, y de ojos saltones rezongaba a causa de lo que se le había encomendado, un golpe en la cabeza fue lo suficientemente convincente para que dejase de repelar.

– No me puede pedir mezclarme con esos odiosos humanos – Se escuchó un golpe sobre algo hueco

- Auch -

- Vete ya –Por segunda ocasión lo interrumpieron.

- Sí, amo – Poniendo cara de compungido se retiró.

-----------

Habían pasado varios días desde aquel desagradable encuentro en el bosque. Aome se encontraba entrenando su recién descubierto poder. Debía aprender a manejarlo totalmente, lo cual implicaba hacerlo aparecer cuando ella así lo requería, controlar la intensidad y fuerza con la que lo aplicaba.

Ese día se había levantado con el pie izquierdo, todo le había salido mal, desde que se despertó. Se levantó y andaba descalza por su habitación, y lo peor que puede pasar en esas circunstancias sucedió, se pegó en el dedo meñique con un mueble, no está de más decir que le dolió hasta el alma con sus obvias muestras de dolor y enojo. Después de un rato de estar sufriendo por su pie lastimado, de haberse calmado se arregló para el entrenamiento, antes de este decidió tomar un almuerzo y este se le derramó encima ensuciando su traje, entre estos y otros desastres ocurridos durante el transcurso de la mañana sobra decir que el horno no estaba para bollos.

Su poder no era sólo una fuerza de ataque, accidentalmente había descubierto que también podía curar. Había estado entrenando, llegó el momento en que se cansó, las cosas no salían no podía lograr si quiera desplegar un poco de energía, ni si quiera la suficiente para mover un pétalo de flor, Kikyo no dejaba de presionarla, finalmente se enojó tanto consigo misma por que ese día el entrenamiento no daba resultados, se enojó con Kikyo, y aunque parezca absurdo, también se deshizo de el estrés sufrido días antes en el bosque.

- Vamos, concéntrate, es inútil, avanzamos dos pasos y regresamos 3 – dijo con sequedad Kikyo, y comenzó a retirarse.

- ¡Déjame en paz! … - dijo mientras arrojaba una piedra en dirección contraria a su mentora, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, y fue suficiente para hacer surgir nuevamente el poder de la muchacha, todo sucedió rápido, una energía salió despedida de ella junto con la roca, impulsándola aún más, lastimando así a una ardilla. Esta vez su fuerza había sido menor que la primera vez, pero mayor que la de los días anteriores.

- K…Aome…- la voz de Kikyo fue un susurro y sus fríos ojos marrones se abrieron tan grandes como platos.

Aome al igual que Kikyo se hallaba totalmente sorprendida, había entrenado días y solo conseguía sacar energía para mover un cabello, o un pétalo de flor, y de repente su poco conveniente estado de ánimo había logrado sacar lo que días de entrenamiento no habían conseguido.

- ¡Esto es el colmo, tengo que enojarme para que todo salga bien!...¡Demonios! –

Se fijó en el lugar donde había caído la roca y se percató que junto a ella había un pequeño cuerpecito que yacía inconciente, corrió hacia ese lugar, y miró con preocupación y desencanto una pequeña ardilla herida, gracias a su derroche de mal genio.

- Lo siento mucho, perdóname por favor no era mi intensión lastimarte –

La tomó entre sus manos, una tibia y reconfortante energía emanó de ellas devolviéndole la salud al la inocente ardilla, que al sentirse bien saltó de sus manos y desapareció del lugar.

Una extraña mueca de satisfacción apareció en el rostro de la mujer de fría mirada, se volvió y continuó su regreso al castillo, en el camino se encontró con un gallardo joven de apiñonada piel, atractivo, alto, cuyo cabello negro estaba recogido en una larga trenza, intercambiaron miradas y continuaron su camino.

Aome se encontraba con la mirada perdida en dirección por donde la ardilla se había ido, analizando todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- Es extraño, para mover o golpear algo tuve que sobresaltarme, sin embargo para curar a esa ardilla solo tuve que pensar en sanarlo y sucedió…… estoy tan cansada…

- Es normal, cualquier tipo de entrenamiento suele ser exhaustivo.

- ¡Aaaaah! Por todos los cielos que susto me has dado, no te oí llegar.

- Jajajajaja, no fue mi intensión, lo siento.

- ¿Qué haces aquí¿A caso mi hermano o Kikyo te enviaron a vigilarme para que no vuelva a salir de palacio?

- No, nada de eso, estoy en mi tiempo libre, quería verte y hablar contigo.

- ¿Cc.. conmigo?

- Sí contigo. Es algo importante.

- Pues dime

- Verás,…… no quiero parecer rudo, pero iré directo al grano, es algo que llevo demasiado tiempo pensando y no puedo callar más.

- ¿Qué es¿Qué te pasa¿Es algo malo?

- No, al contrario, es sumamente importante…..lo que te quiero decir, - se acercó más a la muchacha, mientras su mano acariciaba su rostro delicadamente, el rostro de Aome palideció, y sus nervios se dispararon.

- Creo que ya te haz dado cuenta del interés que tengo por ti, - acortó aún más la distancia que los separaba.

Ella respiraba agitadamente, no sabía como reaccionar, y sus pies estaban pegados al piso impidiéndole salir corriendo, pudo sentir su aliento mezclándose con el suyo, el rubor tiñó poco a poco sus hasta hace unos momentos pálidas mejillas, mientras sus miradas se encontraban.

- Ban, kotsu es ... -

Bankotsu hizo desaparecer el espacio que los separaba y tomó posesión de su dulce y delicada boca con un beso suave, lento para el que Aome no estaba preparada, su mente estaba en blanco, simplemente no reaccionaba.

- Esto, esto es un ¿beso? – su mente y su cuerpo estaban tardando en reaccionar, sus ojos chocolates estaban pasmados y miraban al muchacho con sorpresa, sin embargo el muchacho no se percató de ello, ni parecía impaciente por no haber obtenido una respuesta por parte de ella, sino todo lo contrario, se estaba tomando su tiempo deleitándose con la boca femenina.

- ¡Me está besando! –

De pronto divina providencia le hizo el favor de iluminar su mente, y sin pensar más comenzó a corresponder tímidamente a Bankotsu, y todo a su alrededor desapareció, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento, sintiendo como los labios de su compañero se movían gentilmente sobre los suyos.  
Una violenta ráfaga de viento los golpeó. Un grave y grotesco ruido ensordecedor inundó el lugar, haciéndolos reaccionar.

- Tú – Una voz firme, fría, grave surgió.

* * *

**Hola a todas ya estoy de vuelta, les pido una disculpa disculposa por la tardanza la verdad es que, llegho de la chamba y muchas veces lo que menos tengo ganas es ver una computadora, me la paso pegada a ella todo el día, pero procuraré actualizar mas rápido., no es que no quiera escribir es que en verdad llego cansada. jijiji**

**Gracias a todas por sus revieus saludos nos estamos leyendo**

**Carau  
Alba  
Alba  
angelica tamara  
Ai-chan4  
Alma-del-Alma  
Minue  
Carolina  
luna  
Naruto Ikari de Hyrule  
AmorInu  
lunachan  
dmrpr  
AmorInu**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes que aqui aparecen son de Rumiko y no mios pero la historia sip

Hola los saludo desde el mas aca, disculpandome con mis lectores por la tardanza, la verdad me traian como negra en el trabajo y ademas surgieron proyectos por fuera y no habia tenido tiempo de escribir, hasta hoy, muaajajajajaja y aqui tienen el resultado espero que les guste, muchas gracias a todos

* * *

Capítulo 4

Del otro lado del terreno, sobre la muralla una enigmática silueta contemplaba el ir y venir de la gente, las peleas entre el enorme demonio y humanos, fue entonces cuando su excelente vista la encontró en los jardines.

- Tú – Una voz firme, y grave surgió de sus labios.

De pronto aquel demonio dejó de atacar el palacio, y fijó su atención en otro lugar.

Una violenta ráfaga de viento los golpeó. Un grave y grotesco ruido ensordecedor inundó el lugar, haciéndolos reaccionar.

- Pero ¿Qué está pasando? – Dijo al separarse violentamente de Bankotsu, quien tardó en reaccionar unos segundos.

- ¡Nos están atacando! Debo ir a ayudar.

- No Aome, tú te quedas aquí. – acarició la mejilla de la muchacha y se dio vuelta para dirigirse a hacia donde estaba la pelea.

- No soy ninguna inútil y sé cuidarme.

Se dio vuelta intentando ganarle el paso a Bankotsu y llegar al castillo, pero antes de dar siquiera un paso alguien la jaló del brazo impidiéndoselo, Aome bastante molesta volteó a ver a Bankotsu y se soltó de su agarre, sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente rápida, así que el muchacho la tomó del brazo y la jaló violentamente poniéndola detrás de él.

El joven guerrero desenvainó rápidamente su banryu y logrando desviar uno de los ataques de aquella bestia.

Sintió el fétido y repugnante aliento de aquel demonio, una bestia peluda de 4 metros, con una "boca" llena de mortales colmillos y de ella brotaba saliva, saliva que al tocar tierra quemaba todo lo vivo que ahí crecía, por armas además tenía 4 poderosos brazos que terminaban en fuertes y letales garras.

Aome iba a repelar nuevamente, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, se quedó completamente atónita a lo que estaba sucediendo. Bankotsu la había protegido de aquel demonio.

- ¡Protégete, haz un campo de energía¡AHORA! – Inmediatamente Aome hizo lo que él le decía.

El muchacho continuaba haciéndole frente al monstruo, la pelea era bastante desigual, sin embargo Bankotsu no le daba tregua al demonio, cualquier movimiento en falso podía significar en el mejor de los casos una herida, en el peor su muerte, y si alguien iba a morir no iba a ser él.

La muchacha no podía hacer nada, sólo permanecer dentro de aquel campo de energía como una estupefacta y muda espectadora.

De la nada aparecieron otras dos criaturas infernales de menor tamaño que la primera, pero no por ello menos mortales, corrían velozmente dirigiéndose a hacia donde ellos se encontraban, pasando a un lado de los primero dos contrincantes, su objetivo: ella.

La preocupación y el nerviosismo comenzaron a invadirla, no sabía si aquel escudo resistiría el ataque de los demonios, pero lo que si sabía y le preocupaba demasiado era que el campo de energía no resistiría mucho tiempo, estaba agotada por el entrenamiento, tendría que tratar de mantenerlo el mayor tiempo posible.

Ambas bestias se abalanzaron sobre ella, el campo logro rechazarlas una vez, se incorporaron lanzándose nuevamente contra ella golpeando el escudo, y así lo hicieron una y otra vez, así como también una y otra vez ella sintió que sus fuerzas se acaban y no podría sostener por más tiempo el campo de energía.

Los soldados tardaban en llegar. Bankotsu volteó rápidamente a ver como se encontraba Aome, un grave error que aprovechó la bestia, tomando absoluta ventaja sobre este, agarrando violentamente al humano y hundió en él sus afiladas uñas, atravesando su armadura, llegando hasta la suave carne, traspasándola como si fuera un hoja de papel, hiriendo de gravedad al joven.

- ¡Muere maldita basura! – gruño el demonio.

- ¡AAAAAAAARRGGH! – El ensordecedor grito de dolor inundó el lugar.

Su respiración era agitada, un agudo y paralizante dolor pulmonar y abdominal se presentaba cuando inhalaba o se movía, de las garras del demonio goteaba un vital líquido rojo, la sangre de su víctima, hilillos de esta también escapan por su boca.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –

Un grito desgarrador grito se unió a aquella terrible escena. Una mirada desencajada y una mueca de horror aparecieron en el bello rostro de la joven.

Para el colmo de males los guardias de palacio seguían sin llegar, o todo estaba sucediendo de manera increíblemente rápida para darles tiempo como para que aparecieran en el lugar y ayudaran, o eran demasiado tontos que no se daban cuenta de lo que sucedía o de plano les habían puesto plomo en las suelas de las botas.

Después de aquello todo sucedió muy rápido. Una violenta ráfaga de viento cruzo el lugar, pero ninguno de los ahí presentes puso atención aquel extraño fenómeno, seguido de una explosión de energía junto, segundos después un estruendoso sonido invadió toda el área, seguido por una cegador haz de luz.

A continuación un silencio de ultratumba se hizo presente, la muchacha se encontraba encorvada con las manos en las rodillas respirando rápidamente, más allá estaban los cuerpos de los tres demonios y el de un guerrero totalmente inconciente.

- ¡Pagarás por esto! –

Se encontraban algo heridos y atontados, pero lograron recuperarse rápidamente y emprendieron un nuevo ataque contra la joven.

- ¡NOO… no, no puede ser!

No tenía idea de que más podía hacer, ya no tenía fuerzas, todo el anterior despliegue de energía había sido un esfuerzo sobrehumano, no comprendía como seguía manteniéndose en pie. Se obligó a volver la vista hacia donde estaban sus enemigos, quienes ya se estaban moviendo hacia ella y ahí a unos dos pasos de ella se encontraba un arma.

Sin si quiera pensarlo dos veces se apodero ella, sus ojos perdieron todo su brillo, entró en una especie de trance, blandió la espada tres veces, y tres torrentes de poderosa energía impactaron contra cada bestia, la amenaza desapareció del campo, soltó el arma, cayó en 4 puntos, jadeante, exhausta, asustada, sudorosa, su preciosas orbes recobraron su brillo.

Al alzar la vista y buscar el cuerpo del guerrero sus ojos encontraron la blancura impecable de una tela blanca, cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza pensando que era efecto del cansancio y que había visto mal, sus ojos se fijaron en el suelo y lo ultimo que vio fue un par de botas negras.

* * *

Bueno me despido, y nuevamente pido una disculpa por la tardanza. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola pues helo aquí después de meses de espera un nuevo capítulo, que espero les guste y dejen reviews y me perdonen por la tardanza.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5**

Aquel era un día claro, el cielo despejado, el sol brillaba en el cenit, debajo de ellos un hermoso y extenso valle verde se abría rodeado en sus límites por cerros y bosques. Pequeñas casas o chozas, muy lejos unas de otras aparecían como si hubiesen sido salpicadas. Más allá, cerca del límite con alguna de las montañas se establecía uno pequeño y pintoresco pueblecito, y todavía más cercano a los cerros se erigía un hermoso e imponente castillo, aquél lugar era la residencia del dueño de todas aquellas tierras y muchas más, un reino pacífico generalmente.

Ahora el caos reinaba totalmente dentro del castillo, aterradores gritos de dolor provenían del lugar, los atemorizantes rugidos de las bestias se escuchaban por todos lados, la gente corría de un lado para otro espantada y completamente histérica, los soldados hacían maniobras defensivas y ofensivas, los mounstros los atacaban sin darles cuartel, no habían esperado una emboscada en su propio territorio. Los soldados contraatacaban ferozmente al adversario, sin previo aviso el enemigo abruptamente cambió de objetivo, ya no era el palacio si no algo que se hallaba en uno de los jardines, en cuyo suelo estaban los cuerpos sin vida de varios seres.

Tomó entre sus fuertes brazos a la joven de espesa cabellera, después de haber revisado su estado se dio cuenta de que únicamente se encontraba inconciente con algunos raspones y rasguños pero nada serio, en cambio el guerrero que estaba cerca de ella estaba gravemente herido, resultaba increíble que se encontrara respirando todavía, pero eso no quería decir que sobreviría sus heridas eran mortales, su respiración inconstante y el color de su piel comenzaba a tornarse azuloso, dio instrucciones de que lo atendieran cuanto antes y partió hacia el castillo con la mujer en brazos.

* * *

- ¡MALDITA ESTÚPIDA! – 

Su voz no estaba alterada en absoluto pero el tono que había usado haría que cualquier ser vivo temblara ante él.

- Ssss…..

- Cállate, me haz ocasionado demasiados problemas¡¿Tienes la más remota idea de lo que hiciste?!

Su mano aflojó el agarre alrededor del cuello, soltando a la manipuladora de los vientos como si de una basura se tratase, quien cayó pesadamente al suelo respirando trabajosamente, se llevó las manos al dolorido cuello notando unas marcas en el.

- Son un recuerdo de tu ineptitud.

- Sólo hice lo que me pediste.

Un golpe seco se escuchó y un hilillo carmesí apareció, Sesshomaru agarró del cuello nuevamente a la demonio, quien inútilmente intentó desasirse del agarre, él clavó su gélida mirada dorada en ella y amenazó.

- No vuelvas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer, y no vuelvas involucrarme en tus estupideces, si no fuera por eso, esa basura estaría muerta.

Kagura cual costal de papas, cayó al suelo por segunda vez, todavía más débil su mirada rencorosa se fijo en el orgulloso rostro que se alzaba ante ella, y una vez más maldijo para sus adentros. Sabía que le debía la vida, pero no sabía por que seguía sirviendo a ese ser….por estúpida, se dijo así misma, agachó la mirada, cerró sus ojos y apretó los labios y los puños, conteniendo la humillación, la ira y las ganas de gritar.

- Vete, no quiero verte más.- Y como si de un robot se tratara, ella obedeció en silencio y abandonó el salón.

Tan pronto como aquella había abandonado el cuarto el ruido característico que hace la tela al rosar con el piso acompañado por un ligero olor a ciénaga, le hizo saber que ese enano verde de ojos saltones se aproximaba. Los ojos saltones se abrieron como platos al ver pasar a su lado a una abatida y lastimada domadora de los vientos, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, sus piernas obedecieron el impulso de volver más tarde y no importunar a su amo…- Ni se te ocurra irte – la voz brotó profunda y fría por el pasillo, al escucharla se encogió de hombros, soltó un suspiro dio media vuelta, retomando su camino.

- Y bien -

- bien ¿qué? – POC un golpe sordo y hueco se escuchó seguido de la aparición de una protuberancia - ¡Ay! –

- ¿Qué averiguaste?

- Es una muchacha en plena flor de la juventud, es la hija menor del rey Hisato Higurashi, su herma……..¡Ay! – otro golpe se escuchó, y un segundo chichón apareció, una mirada a su interlocutor le hizo saber que tenía que dejar de decir sandeces e ir al grano.

- Al parecer tiene grandes poderes aunque no los ha desarrollado totalmente, sin embargo ha estado recibiendo un entrenamiento especial para lograrlo, es diestra en defensa personal, tiene buen manejo del arco…

- ¿Y acerca de su familia?

- Hija del rey, tiene un hermano mayor, una nana que la cuida…….¡Aay!

- Regresa y averigua lo más que puedas.

-Sí amo bonito.

* * *

La impenetrable oscuridad, acompañada por un desesperante silencio invadía en su totalidad aquél lugar, segundos, minutos, horas, no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, no podía ver nada que le ayudase a tener alguna idea de donde se encontraba, y que era lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo no podía hacer nada mas que esperar, pero la espera era angustiosa, en varias ocasiones inútilmente trató de llamar a alguien o preguntar dónde se encontraba, pues su voz se fundía con el silencio y ni siquiera ella podía escucharse, absolutamente nada podía quebrantar aquel pacífico e inquietante mutismo, era como si estuviera afónica, pero ella sabia que no era así. Desesperada, cayó de rodillas llorando, no tenia fuerzas ya para soportar todo aquello, la presión de Kikyo, la ilusión de su primer amor, Bankotsu, seguida de su repentina muerte a manos de unos demonios que quien sabe de dónde habían salido, y se habían atrevido a atacar el palacio, su hogar; el excesivo despliegue de energía y finalmente la soledad. Todo había sucedido increíblemente rápido y no tenía la menor idea de que era lo que debía de hacer.

* * *

Solícita llegó a recibirlos y a ponerse a sus servicios cuanto antes. Kikyo sacerdotisa de la corte hermana menor de Kaede, era una mujer fría, de piel tan pálida como la nieve en contraste con el negro carbón de su lacia cabellera, bastante huraña y nunca hablaba más allá de lo necesario, encargada hasta ahora del entrenamiento de Aome. 

- Llama a Kaede ella la atenderá, tú tienes mucho trabajo que hacer con los demás.- la sacerdotisa asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y se retiró.

Nunca había confiado lo suficiente en esa mujer, quizá debido a su carácter, no le gustaba, y ahora en aquellas circunstancias no estaba dispuesto a confiarle lo más querido para él, y gracias a los incidentes que se presentaban en ese momento lo había evitado.

Kouga Hisato, el mayor, el heredero al trono, el guerrero por excelencia de aquel basto reino, llevaba a su desvanecida hermana en brazos. El semblante del muchacho parecía sereno, mostrándose dueño de la situación, no así su mente, que pero no era tonto, se había percatado perfectamente del giro que había tomado el ataque en cuanto la descubrieron, miró a su hermana preocupado, preguntándose el por qué del ataque hacia ella.

* * *

Bajo el cielo cubierto de estrellas, algunas opacadas por la tenue luz de la luna creciente, sentada en las afueras de su casa, iluminada por la luz de la fogata cuyas chispas escapaban del ardor de esta, la pequeña prestaba atención a la historia que le contaba el anciano. Conforme el viejo contaba la historia aparecían y desaparecían imágenes de las situaciones y personas acerca de las que relataba. 

Hace un largo tiempo de eso, la constante lucha por la supremacía y la desesperanza de los seres vivos era su vida, su pasado, presente y futuro, desde que llegaron al mundo solo habían conocido la destrucción, la guerra, la envidia, la muerte.

Dos grandes razas dominaban el planeta, humanos y youkais, tan similares como diferentes, los últimos dotados con poderes sobrenaturales más allá de la imaginación, con los que podían crear algunos objetos mágicos que les ayudaran a incrementar dichos poderes. Mientras que los primeros no tenían ningún tipo de poder extraordinario, en cambio contaban con la habilidad para crear, inventar y construir artefactos y máquinas que les ayudaran a pelear contra sus poderosos enemigos así como también hacer su vida más placentera y segura.

Para toda regla existe una excepción y este era el caso, muy raramente sucedía que nacía un ser humano dotado con habilidades especiales, las cuales podían competir fácilmente contra las de un youkai, sin embargo esto no quiere decir que por ser un don nato las dominaran de buenas a primeras como los youkais, en su caso se requería de entrenamiento.

De pronto sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y aquel infantil rostro lleno de ilusión perdió todo su color, la niña quedó paralizada al observar un brillo plateado, y el anciano caía al suelo completamente inerte. Dos poderosas ráfagas de energía aparecieron, chocando entre sí y acabando con todo, una de ellas era rosácea, mientras que la emitía un brillo similar al del blanco satélite.

* * *

En algún lugar del extenso y verde valle, sentada sobre una piedra una mujer de largos cabellos color cenizo, rostro anguloso, ojos saltones, boca pequeña y piel arrugada como pasa, esperaba pacientemente, por vengarse de él valía la pena esperar.

* * *

Asegurándose que estaba en buenas manos regresó a continuar con su deber, pero sus pensamientos no se alejaban de los recientes sucesos.

* * *

**Bueno pues espero les haya gustado, y espero subir pronto un nuevo capitulo de esta historia.jjiji**

**Nos estamos leyendo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todas las personas, bueno he de decir que la historia si me pertenece pero los personajes no como es de suponer pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Bueno quiero disculparme por la larga espera seguro que si me estuvieran viendo tendrían prepraradas cualquier clase de verdura o fruta como proyectil sino es que alguna otra cosa menos agradable, aquí les dejo el capítulo 6 esperando sea del agrado de todos ustedes y si se puede dejen los comentarios pertinentes jijiji. (limosnera y con garrote ¿no?)**

**Ahora a leer, y dice así:****

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 6**

Hace mucho tiempo una mujer de andar acompasado, serenidad envidiable y bondad inigualable cayó presa de la más hermosa tentación aún sabiendo que aquello no podría ser jamás. Como fuego y agua, como el día y la noche, tan diferentes el uno del otro pero tan similares a la vez. La negrura de su larga cabellera y la profundidad de sus ojos eran como la noche, la serenidad, la pureza y la fuerza del agua formaban parte de ella….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mirando fijamente la hierba bailar al ritmo que el viento tocaba, evocó ciertos hechos del pasado, mientras esperaba pacientemente a aquella mujer. -Hace bastante tiempo de eso y a pesar de todo lo recordaba claramente. Ese maldito Youkai había arruinado su venganza una vez, había matado a su querido Naraku.

- ¡Malditos, una y mil veces malditos youkais! – Pronunció con rencor para después regresar a sus recuerdos-

Los ojos saltones y su cara acartonada no mostraban expresión alguna de aquella bruja llamada Urasue, a quien su fama precedía, su alma marchita le ayudó hacer cosas inconcebibles. Había traído de vuelta de entre los muertos a varios poderosos guerreros manipulándolos a su antojo y conveniencia para hacer lo que ella quisiera, esta resultaba ser una manera más confiable de lograr sus objetivos en lugar de contratar mercenarios, asociarse o hacer tratos con alguien, pues sabía perfectamente que al igual que ella habían más seres con las mismas características, traicioneros, avaros, egoístas, envidiosos, manipuladores entre otros muchos de sus defectos o según sea el caso, cualidades y por lo tanto prefería hacer las cosas a su manera que contar con la ayuda de alguien más. Pero no siempre las cosas salen como se quiere.

Ya una vez sus planes fueron descubiertos, nunca imaginó que el rey demonio tuviese la suficiente inteligencia para ello, cometiendo un grave error: subestimarlo. Naraku le dio el tiempo necesario para huir, sin embargo la pelea desarrollada entre éste e Inutaisho tuvo por resultado la derrota y muerte del primero.

Con artimañas y mentiras había logrado acercarse tanto al demonio que no podía creer su suerte, todo hasta ese momento había salido a pedir de boca, en verdad que estúpida era aquella raza, ellos que se la pasaban humillando a los humanos por su falta de poderes, no eran inteligentes como presumían. Entró al servicio del señor de aquellas tierras como sirvienta muy a su pesar, no le agradaba para nada tener que limpiar pisos, lavar ropa, servir y recoger la mesa, y todas las labores para las que se puede emplear una sirvienta, pronto, gracias a su excelente desempeño consiguió el puesto de ama de llaves, por llamarlo de algún modo, se encargaba de delegar obligaciones a todas los sirvientes, conocía perfectamente todos los pasillos, cuartos y recovecos del castillo. Nadie habría podido quejarse de que sus labores no estaban bien ejecutadas, incluso en contadas ocasiones había llegado apaciguar la calentura del amo; ahora nadie podría imaginar por ningún motivo que aquella vieja arrugada mereciese las atenciones de alguien.

Bajo el pretexto de ser ama de llaves cuando sus obligaciones al final del día terminaban podía andar de aquí para allá y si alguien preguntaba ella podía excusarse de cualquier manera, como supervisar si tal o cual cosa estaba correcta o que no faltara nada, y por supuesto había sido prudente como para no andar deambulando diariamente por el castillo podría levantar sospechas, aunque como servicio de confianza que era no hubiese ningún problema por ello, pero nunca faltaba el chismoso, por eso había preferido no causar escándalos y ser todo lo cautelosa que le fuera posible.

Varias personas iban a palacio a solicitar empleo, ella era la encargada de acomodarlos, así que empleó como mozo de cuadras a su "sobrino", un muchacho alto de negra cabellera, ojos violáceos bastante bien parecido, tanto que las muchachas de la servidumbre se la pasaban coqueteándole, y bueno a ¿Quién le dan pan que llore?

El muchacho hacía bien su trabajo, cuidaba perfectamente bien las monturas de los demonios a pesar de ser un humano. A pero que equivocados estaban todos. En poco tiempo logró enseñarle todo el palacio, aprender sus obligaciones. Ambos sabían perfectamente cuál era el lugar donde estaba el objeto que buscaban y les daría el poder que querían. Como buena espía Urasue había logrado conseguir el modo de abrir todas las puertas del castillo que no necesitaban llaves, es decir las que se abrían solo mediante alguna especie de conjuro o palabra mágica, y justo cuando creyó tener en sus manos el poder que tanto ansiaba, el demonio apareció frustrando sus planes y atentando contra su vida, si Naraku, el supuesto sobrino no hubiese llegado a defenderla habría muerto, el la había salvado pero su joven pariente había muerto peleando.

En verdad había sido una lucha terrible. Jamás se imaginó que aquel joven era una especie de Hanyou y justo en ese momento se dio cuenta que él también ambicionaba lo mismo que ella, esa fue la razón por la que intervino en la pelea pensando que con sus poderes podría derrotar a Inutaisho, pero habían sido unos ilusos al subestimarlo, saliendo gravemente herida y decidiendo al final no ayudar a Naraku, ya que al final de cuentas el también representaba un peligro para ella.

Ahora se le presentaba una nueva oportunidad para vengarse de ese maldito, y se vengaría de el a través de la sangre de su bastardo, quien años atrás había ayudado a su padre. No esperaba que aquel día apareciera, pero lo haría, no le importaba esperar, ya había esperado demasiado como para mostrarse impaciente justo ahora, sumergida en su rencorosos pensamientos continuó sentada aguardando aquel encuentro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dos días habían transcurrido desde que aquellos engendros del infierno habían asaltado el castillo creando el caos, la situación estaba controlada o eso creían esos estúpidos. Parecía un trompo, andando de aquí para allá como león enjaulado, si seguía así iba a sacarle surcos al suelo por donde andaba, la situación se había complicado, Bankotsu muerto, el castillo en completo caos, Aome inconciente, el paranoico de Kouga tenía había montado guardias en todas partes del castillo y las afueras de éste, así que no podía salir.

- ¡Estúpidos demonios! – Su mirada fría contemplo sin prestar atención el movimiento de personas que había en el patio, mientras sus largos cabellos lacios eran mecidos por la suave brisa que se colaba por la ventana. - malditos, echaron a perder todo.

No había podido prevenirlo, de pronto se sintió tan mal que los sentidos se le nublaron, un mareo le había impedido dar la voz de alarma, ese día había estado entrenando con Aome, y había gastado muchas de sus energías en ello, y al sentir todas aquellas presencias acercarse al palacio un intenso dolor de cabeza apareció impidiéndole pensar con claridad, la vista se le nubló, simplemente no pudo hacer nada, eso era lo mas extraño de todo, jamás había pasado por algo así, no entendió, ni entendía que era lo que le había sucedido, y eso era uno de los tantos motivos de su mal humor.

- ¡Maldita sea! - la única opción que tenía no le gustaba nada pero tendría que arriesgarse o mandar todo por un tubo, y claro está prefería arriesgarlo todo y obtener lo que tanto deseaba a perderlo, pero tendría que ser muy cuidadosa.

En el patio un centenar de gente iba y venia, con cuidados para los heridos, con material para arreglar el palacio, gente dando órdenes, había soldados alerta a la voz de alarma de los que estaban más allá de las murallas del castillo, alertas por cualquier movimiento sospechoso que detectaran cerca de donde estaban, pues sabían claramente que los demonios poseían muchas habilidades y no debían des subestimarlos en lo más mínimo. En aquel momento los demonios, el palacio, la vida de todos podían irse por un tubo, no había nada más importante, atrayente, hermoso que aquel par de hermosas obsidianas, si aquel soldado, uno de los mejores y más fuertes se encontraba embelesado observando la figura dueña de aquellos ojos.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los masculinos y fue en ese instante en que supo que era lo que tenía que hacer, pues había encontrado la solución, tal vez no era la mejor pero no estaba de más probar y en su rostro apareció una mueca apenas visible que en su caso podría haber sido una sonrisa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Había abierto los ojos tratando de ubicar el lugar en el que se encontraba, se llevó las manos a los ojos y se los talló, pero en el instante de levantara los brazos para hacerlo sintió que le dolían en extremo, cada músculo de ellos, después trató de levantarse pero le fue imposible, el cuerpo le dolía horriblemente como si la hubieran agarrado a palos, así que continuó acostada. Se sentía mal la cabeza le daba vueltas debido al esfuerzo antes hecho, pero no le dio importancia, y reuniendo todas sus fuerzas de nueva cuenta volvió a intentar levantarse, y en ese momento un terrible mareo se apodero de ella, sus fuerzas flaquearon y a lo lejos escuchó una conocida voz.

- Mi niña al fin……

La anciana que cuidaba de ella había entrado al cuarto trayendo compresas y té para su niña, al verla levantada se había alegrado tempranamente por que la muchacha había caído desvanecida nuevamente.

- Esto no esta bien – se dijo – ustedes dejen las cosas ahí y salgan.- los sirvientes que la acompañaban obedecieron dejando al fin a las dos mujeres solas – Es demasiada responsabilidad para ti, ay niña mía. – y como había estado haciendo desde hace dos días continuó poniéndole compresas pues Aome había estado ardiendo en fiebre.

-¡Aome! Que bueno que….

- Lo siento joven Kouga su hermana se desmayó nuevamente y no ha despertado.

- Demonios.. Kaede ¿Qué está sucediendo? … ya van dos ataques hacia ella y en el de hace poco pudo haber muerto.

- Lo sé joven – dijo mirando de soslayo a la joven.

- Si yo también lo sé Kaede, y también se que tú sabes más de lo que quieres decir, pero me vas a tener que contarme todo – dijo muy serio, mirando severamente a la anciana – no voy a permitir que nada le pase, pero tengo que saber como ayudarla, saber qué es lo que me enfrento…

- Joven este no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de ello

- Tienes razón y yo también la tengo y más tarde hablaremos de ello- El joven se retiró dejando a la anciana sola con Aome, pero antes de marcharse por completo hecho una ultima mirada a la joven y se prometió así mismo que la protegería a costa de su propia vida si fuese necesario.

* * *

**Bueno pues aqui acaba, termina, concluye, finaliza, etc., este capítulo quiero agradecer a todas las personas que mandaron reviews como Kagome the Snape Abril chan, Alba, Cattita, Luna, Ahome Igurashi... y a todas las demas que me faltaron, neta gracias a cada una de ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leer y sobre todo de dejar comentario aunque a veces me tarde en actualizar uu. **

**Gueno pus ya me voy y que se la pasen muy bien.**


End file.
